


Locker room

by Llios



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Anal Fingering, Cheerleaders, Choking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/pseuds/Llios
Summary: George is in love with he captain of his school's football team. One night he accidentally sends a pic to Dream he absolutely shouldn't have seen. From there on things get rather heated..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 378





	Locker room

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so long on this, please enjoy ⁻^⁻

The sound of lockers being shut and gentle murmurs came from the other side of the wall.

"Hurry up girls, and George! We don't wanna be late now," 

Yeah, George was a cheerleader, and the only male on his team. Even so, he's been mistaken for a girl several times because of his figure. He didn't bother correcting people anymore, they figured it out themselves after a while. 

George had never really been the football type, so when he was in highschool, all he did was watch. Upon entering College and moving to the US, he got a sudden taste of the cheerleader life upon coming over a poster in the hallway. 

The brunette thought why not give it a shot, and then it all started. 

The first few weeks he got some weird looks, his teammates were clearly uncomfortable by the male's presence. Out on the training field he was kinda sloppy, but elastic. After a while, George got into a routine. 

By the looks of his team members, they were shocked. He could feel the rising heart beat as he got approval. George hadn't felt this happy in years. 

"Hey mate! Where you heading?" A familiar voice broke George out of his thoughts as the brunette got out of his final class of the day, he looked at his classmate, walking slower for him to catch up.

"Oh, hey Quackity. Going to practice right now, we're training for the match on Saturday," George smiled cheerfully as his friend showed a smirk.

"Is the person I think, playing?" Quackity asked as he slapped his classmate playfully on the back, "Heh..you guessed it," 

George has for a while been in love with one of the school's football players, or rather, the captain. Their first meeting occurred about 2 years ago, when George first moved to Florida. It was the first match the brit participated in after joining the cheerleading team, and he fell, hard. 

Broad shoulders, tall, a face you could only dream of. Light freckles planted on his slightly tanned skin and neck. His hair was always kinda messy, dirty blonde shining in the sun, but the brit liked it, more than he'd admit. 

George had always known he was gay, but never fully opened about it to anybody else than his best friend.

Him and Quackity quickly got to know each other after bumping into one another in the cafeteria. Since then, they've been inseparable, like yin and yang. 

"Well, good luck buddy.." the noirette smiled, "With the practise that is," 

George didn't quite know what to respond, so he laughed it off. As he saw his friend disappear in the distance, he let out a loud sigh. The last few weeks had been kinda shitty in George's mind, he'd been messing up continuously. 

Even if everything around him seemed to be normal, he couldn't help but feel a lack of motivation to do anything. 

Upon arriving, he placed his bag on the empty bench. The room was quiet as usual, George had a locker room for himself since he was the only boy. Not that he minded, but it could get quite lonely.

The brit took off his shirt and pants, now in his boxers. His uniform hung on the grayish concrete wall in front of him. It was blue, something George liked, since that was the only color he could see properly. 

Suddenly, he heard murmurs coming from the hallway. That was weird, he thought. The girls does not exit in that direction. Just as he thought that, the door slammed open. 

George's eyes widened upon seeing half the football team standing outside the now open door. He froze, what was going on?

The brunette glanced over to the doorframe, where he saw some familiar faces. Sapnap and Badboyhalo.

"What is all this ruckus? Why aren't you heading in?" A voice spoke, George wasn't mistaken, it was Dream. 

His tall silhouette was standing in the doorframe, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I- I..you idiots!" The blonde shouted, "You know damn well this isn't the right room, why are you still standing here?" Dream mumbled what sounded like an apology as he headed out, the rest following. 

George's face became dark red of embarrassment, he couldn't believe half the football team saw his almost naked body. The brunette's heart beat rapidly upon putting his uniform on. 

Out on the field, his teammates had already begun the practice as their coach waited patiently for George's arrival. 

"What is your excuse this time, George?" Phil looked at him with a questioning look. 

"Uh..well you see," the brunette scratched the back of his head, "The football team had the wrong locker room, and.." he mumbled, 

Phil just sighed upon telling him to find his place. 

"Alright guys! Today we're polishing our pyramid for tomorrow's game, so I hope you'll give a little extra," The older man glanced over at George who straightened his uniform. 

"Would you still try being on top George? You had quite the fall yesterday, I wouldn't want any of my students in the hospital tomorrow," the brunette felt a little nervous by the question, but he wanted to show everybody what he was capable of. 

"Yes, I'm positive I can do this, coach," George said as he found his position out on the field. 

His teammates then placed themselves on a straight line, by the brunette, ready to begin.

George raised his arms and moved them in a rapid motion, he then ran a short distance before doing an elegant cartwheel, ending it with three backwards handsprings. After his teammates repeatedly did the same, they picked the brunette up and threw him into the air, catching him easily. 

-

"Oi Dream! Break," Sapnap shouted from the side bench, where the other players had already sat down. 

The Texan handed his friend a water bottle. The blonde immediately chugged it down, water running down both sides of his mouth, dripping from his chin. 

He wiped the sweat off his forehead upon sitting down, catching his breath. 

"You've been distracted ever since we came, what's up?" Sapnap asked, pouring water on Dream. "HEY, what was that for?" The taller immediately stood up from the sudden chill running down his body. 

He began chasing Sapnap down, running over the field. "Asshole, I'm gonna get you!" 

The Texan snickered, thinking his friend had no chance of catching up, he was wrong. 

5 seconds later, he was pushed to the ground by his captain, both breathing rapidly. "Hah, you thought," Dream laughed upon planting his teammate's face into the soft grass. 

"I was joking, I was joking I swear! Never again ask about your personal life," Sapnap begged the blonde to spare his dignity. 

Dream sighed upon loosening the grip he had on his friend, big mistake. He got pushed to the ground, back first. "Aha bitch, never underestimate me!" 

They both laughed, making fun of each other. 

Dream then glanced over to the right side of the field. His eyes were stuck on one particular person. 

"Hot, right?" Sapnap snickered seeing his friend's reaction. "I- I guess.." 

"Oh what I'd do to fuck a cheerleader," Sapnap sighed. 

Dream was so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized what he'd nodded yes to. All he knew was, George always looked damn sexy in that skirt. 

"Which ones are your type? I prefer blondes if I should say myself," the Texan didn't hesitate, but Dream wasn't so sure if he wanted to tell him what was on his mind..rather, who was on his mind.

"Meh, doesn't really matter. It's whatever," Dream shrugged nervously looking up at his friend. 

He was met by a questioning look, "Even I know that's not true, you clearly have an eye for someone, tell me their hair color at least, this bro wants to guess his best friend's crush," Sapnap teased, making Dream wiggle his way out from his friend's grip. 

"Oh well, if you insist, but I assure you won't get far," the blonde snickered with an unsure look, "Their hair is dark brown, got a slim figure.." 

"Hmm, wouldn't you give me atleast one more hint?" Sapnap laughed, almost begging as they went back to their teammates. 

"No," the captain smiled.

Dream had always been pretty open about his past crushes and lovers, but this time..he wasn't quite sure what he'd gotten himself into. He licked his lips, ready to go back onto the field. 

-

“Good work today everybody! Especially you George, i knew you could do it if you wanted,” Phil praised the brunette and his team as they walked off the field. George felt really proud of himself. His usual clumsy self was still there, but at least he succeeded on the very top today, not that it mattered more than it would do tomorrow. 

Upon hopping into the shower, the brit let the warm water embrace him. He sighed, calming down his muscles and head. George felt nervous for tomorrow's game, but most of all, Dream would see him do the pyramid.

What if he messed up, what would Dream think then? 

**“Pathetic,”**

He imagined the blonde pulling him aside after the match just to tell him how bad he did, “Fuck,” imagining Dream cussing him down, making George feel miserable..or so he thought. 

He looked down on himself, hands pinned against the shower wall. He’d popped a boner just thinking about being degraded, what was wrong with him? 

He brushed his left hand slightly against the tip, making him shiver in anticipation. George closed his eyes, wrapping his hand around the shaft, stroking it gently. The shower still running, feeling the warm water brushing off all his worries, all that was on his mind now was..Dream.

George imagined the taller pinning him against the nearest wall, continuing the degrading words. It made his dick twitch in his grip, as he began sliding his hand up and down in a rapid motion, now leaking precum, lubing his dick.

Soft moans escaped him as he made himself even more riled up than he already was. They sounded even stronger now than usual, because of the echoing room. He could hear himself so clearly, jerking off, playing with the sensitive tip. “Haah..”

The clear liquid leaking out from his pink shaft and moans continuously coming out of his mouth. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful, George began jerking his hips into his own hand, needy for more.

It was almost as if he felt the hands of Dream against him, gripping his throat, making him miserable, not able to breathe. 

George put his right hand up against his throat, choking himself gently. The nice feeling at loss of air made him moan out, “Ngh,” his hands were much smaller than the blonde’s, how nice it would be, having both of them wrapped around his neck, making him unable to breathe. Feeling the highness and pleasure embracing him with steady steps.

The knot in his stomach came closer, he rubbed his thumb over his slit and then further down on his cock, continuing the increasing pace. George panted, chest rising and sinking. He jerked himself off a few more times, now rougher, before he eventually came, riding himself through his orgasm. Letting go of his neck, which was almost bruised from the pressure. The white sticky liquid spilling against the wall in front of him, dripping down. 

The brunette panted and slid both his hands through his hair, regretting what he’d just done. George could feel the increasing drowsiness, he was tired enough from practice, and now he proceeded to ruin himself even more.

Upon putting his clothes on and heading out, he felt the warm evening breeze fall over him, drying his hair. George took a deep breath, feeling the refreshing air fill his lungs. His head was a mess, the increasing drowsiness made it difficult standing straight. 

In a distance it was almost as if he heard voices, slowly approaching him. George turned around, he bumped right into someone, “E-excuse me, it wasn't my intention-” the brunette looked up, his eyes widened. He looked right into the eyes of someone he’d rather not see right now. 

“Careful there,” Dream said surprised as he looked down on the brunette. George could feel his cheeks redden, and he wasn't able to stop himself. 

“I- need to go, bye,” the brit hurried away from the crowd of football players, hoping they didn't see his now completely red face.

“Wasn't that one of the cheerleaders?” Sapnap asked as he saw George disappear in the distance.

“Yeah..” Dream placed one of his hands over his mouth, trying to cover his slightly flushed face, now pink. 

-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” George cussed for himself as he ran down the street, how bad of a luck could he possibly get, bumping into Dream just as he’d stood in the shower 10 minutes earlier jerking off to him? 

He felt his dignity leave his body, all he wanted now was to go home, jump into bed and forget this nightmare of a day.

He hadn't even stepped inside his dorm, before a buzz was heard from his bag. George took out his phone and wondered who it could be this late. 

Unknown: Hi, George. I asked one of the cheerleaders for your number, cause I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable when my team went onto you like that earlier..it wasn't their intention I swear. Hope you have a good night.

**-Dream**

George couldn't believe his eyes, what did he just receive? Dream asked for his number?? The brunette was overwhelmed with all types of feelings. What he didn't know was that Dream has had his number for quite a while. George had never been brave enough to ask for the blonde’s number, so he just went with stalking his insta instead. 

He quickly answered, making sure Dream knew it was alright.

**George:** No no, it's fine! I understand they didn't mean it haha :]

**Dream:** That's a relief, I wouldn't want you feeling weird around us, around me.

The brunette let out a deep sigh as he read the final message, what was that? Around him? That couldn't be right..

He placed the phone on his nightstand, shutting it off in the process. Staring into the ceiling with too many thoughts in his head. George's head was a complete mess, he felt like collapsing of exhaustion. 

Then he saw his phone light up again, letting out a groan upon rolling to his side. It was Quackity, asking for homework answers at 1AM as usual, no matter the day or time. 

"This dude.." George couldn't believe his goal was becoming a lawyer. 

Quickly, the brit slid his phone open and went to gallery, sending the photos needed. What he didn't notice through blurry vision and yawns, he had selected one wrong picture amongst the others and sent it to the latest added contact. 

**George:** Dunt you evr mssge me at 1 AM aguin -_-

**Attached image**

-

Dream was laying in bed, scrolling through Instagram, when he suddenly saw the message from George pop up on his screen. 

He quickly tapped the notification, only to leave his jaw on the floor. In front of him was a picture of George, the brunette stood in front of the mirror wearing his cheer uniform, but with an obvious boner. You could see the outline of his cock inside the skirt.

George's right hand was wrapped around his neck and phone in the other. 

Dream saw the three other pictures with history homework, he must've accidentally selected the mirror picture, but he didn't ask for any homework? He felt himself getting hot, too hot. Dream quickly shut off his phone, needing to calm his thoughts. Even so, he couldn't help but feel his raging boner.

Fuck it, he thought. The blonde unlocked his phone and downloaded the picture. He continued looking at George, not wanting to take his eyes off of him. 

Dream moved his hand down onto his crotch, beginning to rub his erection through the grey sweats. He let out soft moans of relief. 

He kept his glance at the picture of George, how could someone look so beautiful? Dream continued massaging his cock, till he moved his hands inside his boxer, pulling his erection out. Quickly grabbing a bottle of lotion in the drawer next to him, squirting some into his hand.

The blonde rubbed the lotion up and down his dick, making a moaning mess of himself as the picture of George still played in his head even with closed eyes. This continued for a few minutes.

Hips bucking up and down into his own hand. He panted heavily upon release, coming all over his hand. 

"Ha..George, what are you doing to me," 

-

George woke up to his alarm, but shut it off, he was too tired to even move a muscle. It was 8 AM and his whole body was sore and tired. The match was in approximately an hour, and he needed to get ready. 

With slow steps he got out of bed, almost dragging his feet against the floor. He went to the bathroom to do his morning routine, washing his face, and putting on clean clothes, as well as packing his bag. Swiftly grabbing his charging phone from the nightstand, not bothering checking it upon entering the kitchen, finding something to eat. 

After grabbing some toast, he was good to go. George hurried out the door, down the calm street on a Saturday morning. He felt his heart beat fast of both excitement and nervousness. In the distance, he saw the bus with the other team’s players. George gasped, they looked like absolute pros, how would Dream take these? George was sure he’d kick their asses. 

He ran into the back of the stadium, finding his way into the locker room, quickly saying good morning to the bypassers. Upon putting his blue uniform on, and checking himself in the mirror, George was good to go. Oh one last thing, he placed his phone in the black bag beside him, but before he laid it down, it lit up. 

The brunette saw tons of messages from Quackity, wondering why he’d read his message, but never responded. That was weird, George thought, he was sure he’d sent the images?

The brit went onto messages and saw no pictures, only Quackity’s previous message about the homework, and all the other spam messages. Where’d it go? George then exited his classmate’s profile, upon exiting, he noticed something.

**‘Sent 1:04 AM’**

To Dream? George was confused as to what he’d sent, curious, he opened the message. A chill went through the brit’s body, leaving him unable to move. There he saw, a mirror selfie of himself, rock hard in his cheer outfit. This was a picture he’d taken extremely horny, obviously not in his right mind. 

George began panicking, how the hell could this have happened? He looked rapidly down on the message again, ‘Read 1:05 AM’ Dream had read it, Dream had seen the picture.

“George!! Where are you boy, we need you out on the field in 5 minutes!” Phil called his name, but the brunette wasn’t able to respond. 

Dream had read his message, was the only thing that played in his head right now. He must've been so disgusted, but it doesn't say blocked..

George wasn't sure what to do right now, with this in mind, how could he perform in front of the captain, wearing the same outfit as in the picture? 

“GEORGE,” 

Shit, he needed to go. The brit tossed his phone into his bag and ran out, head full of scared thoughts of what would meet him outside. Was this the end of his cheerleading career? 

Slow steps, he looked down onto the concrete floor beneath him. The brunette could hear the crowd cheering, excited for their performance and the match of course. 

“You've got this, I believe in all of you,” Phil’s voice was distant, even though he stood right beside him. All George heard was the growing beeping in his ears, and rising pulse, it felt like his heart was about to beat out of his heaving chest. 

“Dammit..” 

“And now, let's welcome our cheerleaders!” they were being called out, ready to go out on the field. George felt nauseous, like he was about to throw up, he felt his stomach twist. Right now, he couldn't do anything about it, he needed to run out on that field and show himself to everyone, show what he was capable of. 

George ran out on the open field, for everyone to see, with the rest of his teammates following. Music playing, crowd cheering..

He looked around,

Feeling the breeze flow through his hair,

In the entrance stood Dream’s team, waiting in excitement, the blonde smirked softly.

A chill went through George, he wasn’t quite sure what he’d gotten himself into.

-

The crowd was cheering as the final goal kicked in, “HELL YEAH,” you heard Sapnap scream from across the field. George smiled widely seeing Dream raise both his arms in the air upon victory, running to hug his teammates. 

The brunette felt relief upon their victory, but still had a feeling of discomfort. He had no idea what Dream would say to him after the match, after everyone was out of sight, if he would even talk to him at all. But the weird thing was, the blonde winked at him, and even with all that pressure, George performed even more perfectly than in practice. 

He just wanted to bury himself, just delete all the memories of the blonde.

“George?” his name was called out behind him upon realizing he’d spaced out, it was Phil.

He looked at him, his face looked..concerned. “Are you okay boy? You don't look too good,” 

George hesitated, the least he wanted right now was to tell what was going on in his head, what would he say? “I’m..fine, don't worry coach. Still a little shaky from before, but i swear it's alright,” the brit smiled at him.

He was met by a questioning look, but Phil seemed to believe it, luckily, “Well, we’re done for the day, would you like to come with me and the others? We had planned on going out bowling,” 

George looked out on the field, seeing Dream and the others still out, he looked back at the older man, “Sure,” 

Upon walking off the field and towards the exit, the brunette felt a hand on his shoulder, quickly, George turned around. He was met by a familiar face.

Dream panted, forehead sweaty, “G-george..” with wide eyes, the brunette swallowed, looking back at him, “Can I talk to you,” the taller man looked at Phil, “In private please?” 

Was this how it ended? George’s anxiety kept on rising, he looked down onto his feet, grabbing his skirt in the process, “M-ma..make it quick please, i have plans,” was all he was able to let out.

He was then grabbed by the wrist and yanked towards the locker rooms, or rather, George’s locker room. Dream quickly locked the door behind them, making sure nobody was able to get in. George swallowed, what was going on? His heart was beating rapidly as the blonde let go of his hand.

Dream stood with his back against one of the walls, arms crossed, looking at the brit. His hair was messy and clung to his forehead. It looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to use. 

“George..” he came slightly closer, letting his muscular arms fall to the sides. The light inside the room was slightly dimmed, making Dream’s eyes stand out as he looked at the brunette clenching both his fists. 

Suddenly, the captain took both of his arms and caressed George’s shoulders, making him reverse into the nearest wall. Dream pressed the brit’s shoulders gently backwards, coming closer to his face with a straight expression still embracing him. Dream then looked down at the floor to hide his growing smirk, “You should know why I’m here by now, shouldn’t you?” his voice was tender, but deep, sending a chill through the room. 

“I've seen the panic on your face all morning, must've been horrible,” Dream pouted as he parted George’s lips, rubbing his thumb over the lower. 

“I- i can explain,” the brit began, afraid he’d make a fool out of himself if he stood silent much longer. “It was late and..i-it was an accident I swear!” 

A low sweet murmur came from Dream’s throat, “Was taking the picture, also an accident?” 

George looked away, not wanting to answer, he didn’t need to. He heard the breathing of Dream close to his ear, making him heat up. “No matter who you sent that pic to, or if it was for your own pleasure..” Dream paused, gripping George’s chin, making him look directly into his eyes, “I wouldn't mind seeing that more often,” he yanked George forward, making their lips meet. 

The brunette’s eyes widened, feeling his heart beat rise upon the sudden act. Dream placed sweet intimate kisses over George’s lips, feeling him relax slow and steadily. After going for a while, the brunette suddenly pushed away, catching his breath and wiping his lips. “W-why are you doing this? Is it guilt, or..some kind of joke?” the brit frowned as he looked away, a slight blush outlining his cheekbones. 

Dream was confused, but understood George’s doubt. He began licking his pale neck, and nibbling on his ear, “I am..not like that, i do not play around like you think i may do,” George shivered as his neck kept on getting kissed and caressed. 

“S-stop, stop it,” the brunette gasped, “You’re making me too riled up, please..” 

Dream chuckled, “I’d take that as a good thing, most people would,” he kissed George’s lips again continuously, grabbing his hips in the process, making their bodies meet. “What if i said i go-got someone,” the brit breathed through sloppy kisses. 

“Oh dear, I know you don’t,” Dream bit George’s lip gently, making him open up enough to press his tongue in, earning a moan.

George felt Dream slowly overpower him, letting the taller man do whatever he pleased. Slowly grabbing the blonde’s neck and putting both his arms around it, deepening the kiss even further. The growing boner in his boxers made an outline against his thin skirt, rubbing up Dream’s pants. Their tongues kept on fighting for dominance as Dream moved his hand to feel George’s ass. 

“You know, what I’d give to see my hands wrapped around your pretty little throat, just like in the picture,” the brunette let out a slight moan at the captain’s suggestion. Their lips were now swollen, and Dream licked George’s chin, going further down onto his collar, now desperately trying to take off the male’s shirt. 

The king bue top was now tossed onto the floor as Dream’s jersey went over his head. Their bare torsos now rubbing against each other. “D-dream, we really shouldn’t do this here..and especially not with me,” George groaned as the taller man lifted his hands above him, pinning them against the wall. “Bullshit,” Dream breathed, licking his lips.

The sight of his six pack and sharp v-line made George’s cock twitch. The blonde then proceeded to rub their crotches together, making the cheerleader unable to move, slowly letting go of George’s hands, lifting him up against the wall. “Dream..oh my god,” 

George wrapped himself around the male’s bare torso, feeling his muscles. The brunette felt Dream’s erection poke up against him as he kept on rubbing himself against the brit. George after a while returned the favor as he rubbed back, taking in the comfortable heat of Dream’s body.

Then a knock was heard, they both turned their heads, “George? Are you in there?” Phil asked. 

A mild panic went through George, “Ye-yes! I’m here,” the brunette quickly answered as Dream continued pressing gently into him with his clothed dick, creating friction. The brit suppressed a loud moan.

“You’ve been in there for quite a while, where’s Dream? Is he there as well?” George wanted to say no, but the blonde looked at him with a demanding look, “Erh..yeah, he’s here. You c-can just go coach, I'll catch up later on..” George felt himself getting slowly lifted down onto Dream’s thigh, the blonde pressed him down by the hips, making it difficult keeping silent. 

“Alright, call me if something happens!” the older man called out before he left, letting the brit moan by what was happening beneath him.

“You idiot, what were you thinking?” George scolded the taller, looking up. “Oh come on now..i know you were enjoying it, maybe more than you’d admit,” he grinned at the cheerleader, kissing him passionately again. 

The sound of lips continually rubbing against each other and heavy breathing echoed in the empty room, making it sound more erotic. 

George felt himself growing impatient by the foreplay, he was almost too horny to think straight. He wasn’t sure what was real anymore, and he couldn’t stop looking at Dream’s hands. Even worse, they were rubbing him right now. 

Without thinking, George grabbed both of Dream’s hands, and wrapped them gently around his neck, looking at the blonde in desperation. “Please, Dream. Mess me up,” 

The sight of Dream’s hands around the cheerleader’s neck, made him almost drool, he looked stunning. Then just as he was about to lean in and kiss him again, gladly choking him, Dream noticed something in the corner of his eye, it was a full body mirror. This made him come up with an idea, he looked back at George, smirking. 

“Oh George..It’d be a shame for you not seeing that gorgeous body of yours as my hands embrace your beautiful neck, right?” George’s cheeks flushed even more as he realized what Dream meant, “G-Go for it,” 

George gasped as the blonde lifted him up again, bringing him closer to the mirror, now seeing both their reflections clearly. Dream turned the brit around before placing him down in his lap. George’s chest rose and sank in a rapid motion as Dream began feeling his chest, placing his head in the crook of his neck. He caressed the sensitive nipples of the cheerleader, making them turn red and stiff. 

Dream slowly began feeling down the outline of George’s cock, slowly lifting up his skirt to reveal the raging boner. The brit moaned upon seeing the reflection of Dream massaging his dick. 

"Good boy now, don't be afraid to make some sound," the taller murmured into George's ear as he dragged down his boxers. "Your cock is so pretty, almost looks like it's blushing with that pink color," Dream praised as he saw a reaction from the brit. 

The blonde leaned forward to coat George’s boner with spit. "Dre-dream, ngh," George panted as he felt the warm liquid of the taller embrace his dick. Dream stroked it up and down, trying to hold back the urge to relieve his own, poking up against George's ass. 

Lewd noises filled the brunette’s ears as Dream continued rubbing his cock. To George’s surprise, the captain suddenly wrapped one of his hands slowly around his fragile neck, gently leaving pressure. The brit felt himself gasp, as the pleasure from both his dick and throat expanded, he felt it twitch in the hand of Dream. 

George looked at himself in the mirror, he felt like passing out by how good it all felt. Behind him sat the blonde and smirked back, as the brit let out loud moans, almost abusing Dream’s name in the process, the taller loved every bit of it. 

“Do you like looking at yourself? Do you like me playing with your cock like it was a toy?” George moaned in response, slowly rubbing his ass against Dream’s massive boner, feeling it impatiently move against him. 

“Ah fuck..looks like someone is needy for more than just a handjob,” Dream stopped rubbing George’s dick, still laying pressure on his neck, now smoothly dragging down his boxers, leaving the skirt on. The brunette whined at the loss of touch, now beginning to jerk himself off as Dream coated his fingers, looking at George for permission before entering. 

George groaned as one finger went in, feeling Dream twist it inside of him. The blonde then yanked George’s head back, grabbing him by the hair, connecting their mouths, earning pleasurable moans as Dream’s finger kept on going in and out, slowly adding another. 

The brunette playfully bit Dream’s lip, accidentally drawing blood. “Mhm..ow, George that hurt,” Dream groaned out, licking the blood off his lips. George swallowed nervously as he saw the lustful expression of the man behind him, “I suppose you deserve a punishment for being naughty,” the blonde licked his lips again, now gripping George’s face, facing it against the mirror. 

“I want you to see as i shove my dick into your pretty little hole, I’ll pound you so hard you won't remember your name,” Dream whispered in a husky voice upon dragging his tight pants off, making his cock rub against George’s, slowly spreading the brunette’s hole with his fingers. “Oh..haah pleASE Dream, fuck me!” George lustfully groaned out as the blonde spread his pink entrance. 

With no hesitation, Dream shoved his cock into George, letting out a loud moan. As the whole thing was pushed inside, the captain began slowly thrusting in and out, still holding his hand around George’s neck, beginning to see bruises.

George whimpered, enjoying the feeling of being pounded to his core. He wrapped his hands around his own cock, pumping it up and down. 

“You’re so good Gogy, making those pretty sounds of approval everytime i hit your favorite spot, making me wanna fill you up,” Dream groaned as he took in the naughty sounds of the cheerleader. 

“Dream..Dr- AH,” George felt the comfortable highness embrace him even more as the large hands of Dream caressed his neck, “I wanna come, I’m so close!” the brunette moaned out as he felt his prostate getting abused each time it was hit by the blonde’s dick. This made Dream increase the thrusting, then slowly moving one of his hands down onto George’s cock, stroking it with him.

Dream felt his climax come closer, “Fuck, I’m coming..George!” adding a final thrust before filling the brunette up, making the other male cum as well. Both of them were now panting messes, looking at themselves in the mirror as Dream pulled out, cum dripping from George’s hole. 

Dream loosening the grip around George’s neck, gently rubbing the cum around the brunettes entrance, admiring the view. “That’s a good boy,” Dream whispered into George’s ear, kissing his bruised neck. 

The brit touched the light purple marks, feeling satisfied. 

“We should clean up before anybody else finds it like this,” George murmured as he tried getting up on wobbly feet. He felt the cum drip down his legs, he tried wiping off most of it with his towel. 

“I said I wasn't gonna go easy on you, now everyone should know youre mine, covered in my marks,” Dream dragged George in for a kiss again, feeling his sore back. 

-

Dream opened the door of the locker room, making sure nobody was around before getting out, George following. 

“That took quite a while to say the least, so this is who’s been distracting you during practise the last months,” the voice of Sapnap called out as they rounded the corner. 

George felt chills go down his spine as he saw the football player standing in front of them, Dream seemed unbothered. “I will kick your ass if you snitch about this,” he growled, clenching his fists, grinning. “Oh no, i won't, but damn right you'll never hear the end of this buddy,” Sapnap waved before heading back, “You better hide that neck of yours,” he laughed before heading out. 

  
  



End file.
